Hannah Abbott a true Hufflepuff
by Silmelinwen
Summary: In the Battle of Hogwarts no one gives a mention to the fifty others who died.  Hannah isn't the greatest of witches but she has a loyalty like none other, and cannot stand to see her loved ones on death's door.


Hannah Abbott, ran forth her pigtailed hair flying behind her, all she knew was that she had to find him. She wasn't a brave girl, she wasn't very intelligent, and she wasn't all that ambitious either, by all standards Hannah should not have remained in the battle with her mediocre skills. But she had to. She was a true Hufflepuff, loyal, and just. She knew the difference between right and wrong. To her, it didn't matter that she wasn't the most intelligent, or accomplished, it just mattered that she was there, helping out. Upholding the name of the loving Helga Hufflepuff.

But in the midst of the battle her mind wasn't on Hufflepuff, or kindness. She turned a corridor to find Ernie, frozen, and screaming at the top of his lungs. She didn't know who the Death Eater was, but he had placed Ernie in a full body bind and was having fun in sending deep cuts one at a time. Hannah let out a scream of terror, she shakily cried,

"Impedimenta!" the Death Eater was feebly knocked backwards, but remained unharmed as he cackled,

"You'll have to do better than that to stun me girly… go ahead, give it a go." He was taunting and jeering at her. Hannah screwed her face up in effort,

"Stupefy!!!" She screamed out the spell, the death eater was momentarily knocked over. He continued to laugh, ignoring Ernie who was still under his body bind.

"My turn!" Jeered the Death Eater as he whispered mockingly, "Crucio." Hannah fell to the floor writhing in pain. Ernie stood there, frozen and helpless. Tears began to leak down his cheeks as he saw her crying upon the floor. Slowly with a great amount of will power from himself, he broke free of the body bind. Not wanting to let the Death Eater who now had his back towards him, that he was unfrozen, he thought with all his might,

"Finite." Hannah stopped writhing, and clutched her sides breathing heavily. She looked up to see Ernie, bloody and bruised, but unfrozen. Ernie quietly stunned the Death Eater who was now looking very perplexed as to why his curse was not functioning properly. Ernie knelt down by Hannah,

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, wiping her tears with the end of his school robes. He cupped her round face in his hands, "Shh. You'll be okay. I love you Hannah." She sobbed harder, the pain still etched in every part of her body,

"Ernie… I'm not a good witch. I can't do anything right." Her lips trembled. Ernie put his fingers to her lips and pulled a black plain cloak out of his pocket,

"I bought this from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It's a Shield Cloak. It won't protect you from big spells… but it'll protect you from little spells, and it might weaken the big spells." Ernie fastened the cloak around her neck, and looked around, it seemed the corridor was empty after that last Death Eater was stunned.

"Ernie… I love you too." Ernie helped Hannah to her feet and asked her,

"Ready to go back into the fight?" Hannah nodded wiping the last of her tears away. Ernie hesitated a moment before tapping Hannah's head with his wand,

"Desaparecium." She felt a sensation like an egg cracking on top of her head, as slowly her body camouflaged with her surroundings. He grasped her hand as they ran down the corridor towards the Great Hall. But two large, burly Death Eaters, and Draco Malfoy who for some reason looked petrified to be standing next to the Death Eaters stood at the end of the stair case. The Death Eaters laughed.

"Go on Draco, let's see you murder." Draco cleared his throat, pointing his shaking wand. Ernie forced Hannah behind him, as he stood his wand pointed and at the ready to block anything. But much to everyone's surprise, Draco dropped his wand and vomited. The Death Eaters chose to ignore this, and attempted to stun Ernie, who quickly retaliated, and pushed Hannah ahead past the Death Eaters. Hannah tried to jinx one of them and succeeded in making the Death Eater slightly weaker, so Ernie could finish him.

There was a great noise coming from behind them, they turned around and stared upwards as the Death Eater who was hurting Ernie before came bounding down.

"Inflamare!" He shouted. The end of Hannah's robes caught on fire, as she desperately tried to stamp it out whilst crying,

"Aguamenti!" Over and over again. Ernie tried to stun the Death Eater, but he was too quick for him. Hannah succeeded in putting out the fire, but the Death Eater laughed again,

"You silly girl! Crucio! Oh this is fun!" The Death Eater looked maniacal, as he turned around and stunned Ernie, "There you can watch your tubby little girlfriend die the hard way." Silent tears poured down Ernie's face as he attempted to resist the curse.

"Finite!" Said the Death Eater, watching the stout seventeen year old draw her knees up to her chest. The Death Eater raised his wand towards Ernie. Hannah knew what was about to happen, but could do nothing, the Death Eater did not use Avada Kedavra… he performed the stunning spell thrice to Ernie's heart, and four times to his head. With each stun, Hannah saw Ernie's heart give a jolt. He opened his eyes wide as he crumpled motionless to the ground. The Death Eaters laughed and walked away, not wasting their time on Hannah who posed no true threat.

Hannah crawled over to where Ernie was lying still. She put his head on her lap, and placed her hand over his heart. She felt it giving slowing pulses. She bent down, knowing there was nothing she could do for him, and whispered,

"You are a brave wizard Ernie. Don't forget me." A tear escaped her plain amber eyes, and fell upon Ernie's lower lashes. She could see he was crying too. She knew he wanted to say something, but he was too weak to speak, for as he opened his mouth to speak… he died. Hannah moved Ernie's body over to where it would not be harmed. Seeing Seamus Finnigan running into the Great Hall, she stood up… and followed. Ready to fight until the end.


End file.
